


hot or cold

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-10
Updated: 2008-10-10
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Jin doesn’t like being ignored.





	hot or cold

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Jin slurps noisily on his mint chocolate chip frappuccino, his eyes on Yamapi as the latter continues to gab away on his phone. It’s about business, it always is, and Jin supposes that he should be happy he gets to see his best friend at all with as busy as he’s been lately.

However, Jin’s not that understanding. He starts by poking Yamapi in the arm, just hard enough to be annoying until Yamapi waves him away like a bug and doesn’t even offer an apologetic glance in Jin’s direction.

Frowning, Jin sucks harder on his straw until Yamapi can no longer ignore the loud noises and stands up, walking straight to the bathroom with his phone and letting the door fall closed behind him.

 _Unlocked_.

Jin considers his options, mostly whether he should throw his cup away before or after barging in on Yamapi, then he sees Yamapi’s cup abandoned on the table. Something twists in his heart as the steam rises from the hot coffee, and now Jin’s purpose of following Yamapi is to take him his drink.

Yamapi’s not surprised to see him, accepting the cup and taking a few sips between words. Jin gets bored and leans against the wall, folding his arms in front of him to show his displeasure while Yamapi appears to be scheduling album promotions with his manager.

A bored Jin is a dangerous thing, and right now the most interesting thing in the room is Yamapi. He doesn’t think that says very much for Yamapi, being compared to ugly tile and urinals, but it’s not like he’s ever going to _tell_ him that.

He starts off by staring, seeing how long it takes Yamapi to notice. He guesses that there’s really nothing for Yamapi to look at either, because it only takes a few seconds and his eyes dart away right after.

Jin doesn’t look away.

The second time Yamapi meets his stare, he skips a beat in his speech. Jin smirks satisfactorily as Yamapi trips over his words and tries to put his thoughts back together.

Jin steps closer, but not before locking the door behind him.

Yamapi flattens himself against the wall as Jin approaches, although there’s absolutely no fear or anxiety in the eyes that are now staring back at him. Jin sees a challenge, standing tall as he licks his lips in preparation and continues forward until he’s standing in Yamapi’s personal space.

Yamapi actually looks amused as he keeps talking, which pisses Jin off to the point where he acts impulsively, throwing away whatever game this could have been to break the unspoken no-contact rule and tug on one of Yamapi’s curls.

He freezes, Yamapi’s head falling back and exposing his throat right in front of Jin’s face, giving him a clear view of Yamapi’s inaudible gulp. Jin’s fingers sink farther into Yamapi’s hair to take more of it between them, then _pulls_ hard as he leans in to brush his lips against Yamapi’s throat.

“I have to call you back,” Yamapi says into his phone, then snaps it shut and shoves it in his pocket before grabbing Jin by the hips and crushing their mouths together.

Yamapi tastes like white chocolate mocha, burning hot compared to the chill of Jin’s senses from the frappuccino. It gives him goosebumps and Yamapi can tell, either that or he just wants to embrace Jin with all of his strength until Jin feels completely surrounded by his warmth.

He wonders why this feels so natural, why he’s not freaking out or making any effort to _stop_ ; he figures it’s for the same reasons that Yamapi holds him close, close enough to feel everything, and Jin finds himself moaning softly into Yamapi’s mouth when Yamapi slowly rolls his body against Jin’s.

“You are the most impatient person I’ve ever met,” Yamapi mumbles against his lips.

“Shut up,” Jin says, and it’s probably the first time that Yamapi actually listens, except that instead of talking Yamapi’s hands are grabbing both cheeks of his ass, yanking him towards him at the same time Yamapi thrusts forward.

Yamapi’s moan tastes even better, and Jin feels himself get harder with every brush against Yamapi’s arousal. His fingers twist in Yamapi’s hair and bump it up to a loud groan, deep enough to vibrate Jin’s body as Jin finds himself with his back to the cold tile wall and Yamapi’s warm hands lingering purposefully by his belt.

Jin gasps as Yamapi’s pinky nail trails along his abdomen, and that seems to be the only consent Yamapi needs. He dives back into Jin’s mouth, kissing him with intent as he unbuckles Jin’s belt and goes on to the fastenings of Jin’s pants. Jin lets him, his hands clutching onto Yamapi’s upper arms that flex in his grip as Yamapi shoves Jin’s pants down and takes him in hand.

It’s almost embarrassing how needy his moan is, but Yamapi appears to have his priorities in order and making fun of Jin isn’t one of them. At least right now, when Jin’s legs are being spread apart by Yamapi’s knee and one foot has stepped completely out of his pants. He knows where this is going and feels a little scared; he hasn’t done it like this before, but Yamapi seems to know what he’s doing and Jin trusts him.

Yamapi’s fumbling with something somewhere between them, and Jin bites his lip as he feels a wet finger inching up his inner thigh. Yamapi pulls Jin’s lip out of his teeth with his own mouth, running his tongue along the pinch in a way that has Jin immediately relaxed, at least until Yamapi slides his other hand up the back of Jin’s head and _yanks_.

Jin’s resulting shriek would have echoed off the walls if Yamapi didn’t mute it, kissing Jin so fiercely that Jin forgets that this is supposed to be weird, only feels Yamapi’s finger push inside him while his mind is too preoccupied with his tingling scalp and Yamapi’s tongue. He finds himself seeking out the touch as a second finger joins the first, then a third; instinctively Jin pushes back in search of something he’s not sure of, only that he’ll know when Yamapi finds it, and goddamn if he doesn’t fall apart in Yamapi’s arms when he finally does.

Yamapi’s grunts are fueling him on, and they swallow each other’s hurried noises as Yamapi rushes to prepare himself as well as Jin. He pulls away, starts to say something, but then both of Jin’s hands find a curl and his breath hitches as Yamapi wordlessly plunges inside him. Jin gasps against Yamapi’s lips, not really kissing anymore in favor of just leaning against him, Yamapi’s hot breath on his face as he starts trembling from the effort of holding back.

Jin nods and Yamapi snaps, fucking him into the wall while all Jin can do is hold on for dear life, keeping a hand in Yamapi’s hair just for leverage. Yamapi has one in Jin’s too, only it has the opposite effect because Jin tightens around him and it just makes Yamapi even crazier. Jin doesn’t think he’s ever seen his best friend so passionate, so desperate for something, and it makes him smile to think that it’s all because of him.

He feels Yamapi deep inside him and groans, mouthing words that he would never say out loud, and he doesn’t think Yamapi notices until the latter changes gears, returning to their heated kissing while lazily continuing to rock back and forth. Jin feels Yamapi’s hand encasing his length and shudders, his whole being focused on pushing forward into Yamapi’s touch and back onto Yamapi’s cock.

With a strained moan, Yamapi goes right back to full speed, only this time he’s also stroking Jin and gasping as Jin’s body clamps down on him. Jin’s entire nervous system floods with orgasm, barely processing the feel of Yamapi’s soft hair between his fingers as his vision goes white and his tension explodes. Somewhere in another world, he feels Yamapi pulse inside him, his world coming a lot closer to Jin’s as Jin hears his own name breathed against his lips, followed by a slow kiss that’s more full of promise than lust.

Jin takes his time getting dressed, stalling as much as he can because he knows that when they go back out there, it will be like it was before. Yamapi already has his phone to his ear when they sneak out at different times, and Jin offers a small wave as they go their separate ways.

As Jin walks outside into the crisp fall air, holding onto his hat to keep from shivering while wishing he would have had a warm drink instead of a cold one, his phone goes off.

_I bet you’re cold now, aren’t you?_

Yamapi knows him too well, but before Jin can reply, he’s got another mail.

_Let me sleep over tonight._

A smile stretches across Jin’s face, and he starts to feel warm already.


End file.
